Finns New Special Someone
by Kianita125
Summary: This Is about how after jake leaves to take care of LR finn is on j his own something happens that will change him forever! i do apreciatte if u read this and comment on it
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! Kianita here… here is my first fan fic and I will post something every weekend... soo enjoy! 3

In the land of Ooo...

(Finn and Jake treehouse)

"Jake I'm sooooo bored' let's go adventuring." said Finn the human.

Finn the human was 13 years old (I wanted him to be this age gawd!) and he was an orphan raised by jakes parents as their own son so that makes Jake his brother but Finn doesn't exactly know how he was left alone because he doesn't know his parents. Jake was his partner in crime (or bro whatever u want to call it) he is a 23 year old magic dog who loves to adventure with Finn.

"Dude not right now I have to go see LR and if I'm not there on time she with flip her switch!" said Jake packing up. "Dude what up with the suitcase? You're not leaving right?" said Finn beginning to become very frantic. "Yea dude remember when LR said she was pregnant well now that I'm going to become a daddy I need to be there for here but don't worry dude will be with u no matter what!" said Jake. This made Finn calm down. "Jake I'm going to leave now cuz I'm going to go into the woods to see what I can attack k?" said Finn picking up his backpack. "K dude but don't expect me here when u come back... cuz imam going to be gone." said Jake. "Alright bye dude!" said Finn. "Bye!" said Jake waving. Now Finn was all alone in the treehouse (except for bmo).

As Finn was walking through the forest he heard something' this caused him to take out his sword. "Who's there?" said Finn acting tough. More leaves started to rustle and they were moving away. "Hey get back here! I'm going to get you!" said Finn. As Finn was getting closer he grabbed the bush that rustled away and what he found would change his life forever.

Thanks for reading it I really hope u liked it a bunchies! Ill Be posting them Every Sunday Or Saturday(depends on how much hw I have) Ciao!

Kianita215~


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dude what the stuff man?" said the girl underneath Finn. "Oh glob it's a girl… a-and she's human like me! _Wow, I better make a good impression or she'll kick my butt and that is what I don't want!_ said finn in his thoughts. "Um hey u ok there dude?" said the girl looking at him. "Oh Um sorry I thought you were a bad guy or something*nervous laugh*" Said Finn nervously. "Your nervous aren't u?" said the girl. "How'd you know? Wait I haven't got your name by the way!" said Finn grabbing the girl's arm causing her to blush a lot. "My name is Kiki and I can tell because u did a nervous laugh." Said Kiki

Kiki was a 13 year old girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has Finn personality in some ways but she can have a very bad temper when it comes to ice king.

"Why don't I invite u to my treehouse and we can get something to eat?" said Finn trying to use his hospitality well. "beep beep!" Finn's phone was ringing. It was PB (princess bubblegum if u didn't know)."Who's that Finn?" said Kiki curiously. "I-its princess bubble gum*beep Beep*." Said Finn as he was about to pick up the phone. "Hello?" said Finn. "Hi Finn I wanted to invite you to a slumber party at my palace would you like to come?" said PB. "S-sure but um can I bring someone? It's not Jake." said Finn patiently waiting for an answer. "Yes you may as long as it isn't flame princess ok?" said PB. "Yea about that we broke up. It wasn't working out but this person is like Me." said Finn. "Like you? You mean she is a human? Touch her to see she may be a hologram." said PB trying to keep herself from screaming with joy. "Kiki can I see if you are real?" said Finn extending his hand to her stomach. "Uhh ok." said Kiki. He touched her chest and she didn't do anything, just moved a bit. "Well PB she is real so can we go now?" asked Finn. "Yes Finn you may go with your friend but here early k?" she asked. "Yea bye." Finn said and he hung up the phone. "Let's get you ready k?" he asked. "sure." Said Kiki.

{At the tree house}

"Whoa u place is flippin huge!" Kiki exclaimed. Finn blushed at that compliment. "Yeah I know but you know that you need a shower right?" Finn asked. "Duh! I'll be back I just need to go in my bag for a sec." Kiki said. Kiki shuffles in her bag for one second until she says "aha!" she pulls out a t- shirt with some jeans and shoes. "Ok I'll be back." Kiki says. "See ya!" says Finn as she sees Kiki close the door. Finn ran upstairs to get ready for the sleepover but 20 minutes later he heard the bathroom open and saw Kiki in a t-shirt and jeans with her shoes. Finn was awed but Kiki just went to her duffel bag and when she picked it up she said "Finn you ready?" Finn ran down stairs. "Yea let's go." Said Finn. This was the beginning of something very new.

Hope you really liked it. I will make another chapter soon so enjoy this one and also I put the link to see my real oc. Kk gtg ciao!

Kianita 125~

art/MY-Oc-what-it-would-really-look-like-333491586


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone! I am super duper sorry that I haven't updated in a really long while... it's just I'm packing up and I didn't have time to make any fanfic chapters so I promise ill make 2 for you guys today! Alrighty here we go*jumps in magic portal*!

So as Finn and Kiki were walking to the candy kingdom to go to princess bubblegum's sleepover and everyone in the candy kingdom was going to be there so Kiki was pretty nervous but since she had Finn at her side so she felt a bit confident about all of it….

~zee time skip at PB's castle~

Finn Pov

*knock knock* we waited for Princess bubblegum to answer the door so that we could go to her sleepover. I kept starring at Kiki when she didn't see me and man she is cute! I don't know this feeling that I'm getting that is making me feel so... so… mushy...bleh! When Princess bubblegum answered the door she stood there for a minute shocked that it was the Kiki as a human… but hey what the heck do I know, all I saw was the both of them staring at each other for a few minutes but when PB's shook her head she invited us in. she led us to the main ballroom place where everyone in the candy kingdom even Marcy came! "Hey Marcy why are u here?" I asked. "Well bonnibel wanted me to come really bad and since I was bored and all I decided why not? So here I am... who's the chick?" asked Marcy. "Oh um this is Kiki, Kiki this is Marceline." I said "hey..." said Kiki "hey u seems pretty cool nice t shirt." said Marceline. "Thanks... so Finn where should we put down our sleeping bags?" asked Kiki. I wasn't really sure so I just winged it. "Um put it right next to mine" I said. She did as I said and when she did that she went to go talk to Marceline and princess bubblegum. I ran to the bathroom for the males princess bubblegum had put in and called Jake. This was an emergency.*ring ring* "yo?" said Jake. Man was it good to hear his voice."Dudeiranintoachickintothefor estandnowidkwattodoimsofreak edoutbrowatdoido?" I said rapidly. "Dude chill out for one sec and what the heck id the problem bro?" asked Jake. "Ok I met this really cute girl and now I feel a mushy inside and it is gross idk wat to do bro." I said calmly. "Dude, that mushy feeling is called love and it means you are crushing for her aren't you? Jake asked. "N-no way in glob man! I mean I'm an adventurer and s-she is just a girl… I barely even know her!" I blurted "dude ur lying cuz I can tell and if you are crushing on this chick tell her how you feel and then if she likes you back then accept it and then idk kiss or whatever... anyways I gtg LR is starting to go through her moody moods… said Jake. "제이크 곳은 내가 지금 어떤 빌어 물을 필요가 있습니다!{ Jake where are you I need some freakin water now! In Korean.}" said LR. "Coming sweetie! Alright I gottta go peace bro!" said Jake. "But Jake wait I- the caller had disconnected goodbye." Said the phone. When I put the phone in my backpack and I left the bathroom and back to my sleeping bag where I could just crawl in and scream.

Kiki's Pov

When Finn came back from somewhere idk know, I ran and glomped him. I think he blushed but I didn't get a chance to see when Princess bubblegum or as Marcy calls her bonnibel [lol I luv when Marcy calls her that] called us all over to help her start her big party she is throwing and apparently everyone from Ooo and Aaa is going to be there so I tried to keep cool but deep down inside I was really scared and I didn't know what in glob's name is going on. "Hey Kiki you ok" Finn asked. "y-yea I'm fine never been better" I lied. "Um ok... well later do you want to go for a walk?" Finn asked. "Sure I would like that." I said. Knowing that Finn asked me to go for a walk may give me the chance to tell him how I have been feeling lately. I walk to the royal ballroom #2 so that we could begin to set up. I am hanging the streamers, Marceline is setting up the stage with all the band stuff, Finn is setting up the table with cinnamon bun and fionna {yes I decided to add fionna and etc. so deal with it! ;)} while everyone else was doing as PB said. When the party was in full swing everyone was dancing and drinking punch, and what was I doing I was sitting on the balcony wondering was could I do then be here. "Hey u ok?" asked marshal lee. Marshal was a friend I had met before I came to Aaa and he was the only one who let me stay with him but then I couldn't stay cuz pricy gummy pants{ prince gumball} wanted to come over and talk to marshal lee so he is the only true friend I had besides Finn ,PB, and Marcy. "Not really I mean I don't want to be at this party first of all and second I think I like Finn… but Idk yet so don't go around telling ppl or ill kick your butt ya hear?" I asked. He nodded his head but then he put his arms around my waist, picked me up and next thing you know we are flying. I hold onto him tight even though I went flying with him before I was terrified of heights. He laughs as we soar near the moon, stars and clouds it's almost like you could touch them. Before we went back to the kingdom he laid me down on the big open field and then floated down to my level. He stared at me for a while but then he picked me up and took me back to the castle. _I wonder what he was thinking. _When we got back he left and I went to go find Finn.

Well that's all for now but stick around for more and if you want to see my Oc pm k? Peace and PASTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kianita125~


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone! I am super duper sorry that I haven't updated in a really long while... it's just I'm packing up and I didn't have time to make any fanfic chapters so I promise ill make 2 for you guys today! Alrighty here we go*jumps in magic portal*!

So as Finn and Kiki were walking to the candy kingdom to go to princess bubblegum's sleepover and everyone in the candy kingdom was going to be there so Kiki was pretty nervous but since she had Finn at her side so she felt a bit confident about all of it….

~zee time skip at PB's castle~

Finn Pov

*knock knock* we waited for Princess bubblegum to answer the door so that we could go to her sleepover. I kept starring at Kiki when she didn't see me and man she is cute! I don't know this feeling that I'm getting that is making me feel so... so… mushy...bleh! When Princess bubblegum answered the door she stood there for a minute shocked that it was the Kiki as a human… but hey what the heck do I know, all I saw was the both of them staring at each other for a few minutes but when PB's shook her head she invited us in. she led us to the main ballroom place where everyone in the candy kingdom even Marcy came! "Hey Marcy why are u here?" I asked. "Well bonnibel wanted me to come really bad and since I was bored and all I decided why not? So here I am... who's the chick?" asked Marcy. "Oh um this is Kiki, Kiki this is Marceline." I said "hey..." said Kiki "hey u seems pretty cool nice t shirt." said Marceline. "Thanks... so Finn where should we put down our sleeping bags?" asked Kiki. I wasn't really sure so I just winged it. "Um put it right next to mine" I said. She did as I said and when she did that she went to go talk to Marceline and princess bubblegum. I ran to the bathroom for the males princess bubblegum had put in and called Jake. This was an emergency.*ring ring* "yo?" said Jake. Man was it good to hear his voice."Dudeiranintoachickintothefor estandnowidkwattodoimsofreak edoutbrowatdoido?" I said rapidly. "Dude chill out for one sec and what the heck id the problem bro?" asked Jake. "Ok I met this really cute girl and now I feel a mushy inside and it is gross idk wat to do bro." I said calmly. "Dude, that mushy feeling is called love and it means you are crushing for her aren't you? Jake asked. "N-no way in glob man! I mean I'm an adventurer and s-she is just a girl… I barely even know her!" I blurted "dude ur lying cuz I can tell and if you are crushing on this chick tell her how you feel and then if she likes you back then accept it and then idk kiss or whatever... anyways I gtg LR is starting to go through her moody moods… said Jake. "제이크 곳은 내가 지금 어떤 빌어 물을 필요가 있습니다!{ Jake where are you I need some freakin water now! In Korean.}" said LR. "Coming sweetie! Alright I gottta go peace bro!" said Jake. "But Jake wait I- the caller had disconnected goodbye." Said the phone. When I put the phone in my backpack and I left the bathroom and back to my sleeping bag where I could just crawl in and scream.

Kiki's Pov

When Finn came back from somewhere idk know, I ran and glomped him. I think he blushed but I didn't get a chance to see when Princess bubblegum or as Marcy calls her bonnibel [lol I luv when Marcy calls her that] called us all over to help her start her big party she is throwing and apparently everyone from Ooo and Aaa is going to be there so I tried to keep cool but deep down inside I was really scared and I didn't know what in glob's name is going on. "Hey Kiki you ok" Finn asked. "y-yea I'm fine never been better" I lied. "Um ok... well later do you want to go for a walk?" Finn asked. "Sure I would like that." I said. Knowing that Finn asked me to go for a walk may give me the chance to tell him how I have been feeling lately. I walk to the royal ballroom #2 so that we could begin to set up. I am hanging the streamers, Marceline is setting up the stage with all the band stuff, Finn is setting up the table with cinnamon bun and fionna {yes I decided to add fionna and etc. so deal with it! ;)} while everyone else was doing as PB said. When the party was in full swing everyone was dancing and drinking punch, and what was I doing I was sitting on the balcony wondering was could I do then be here. "Hey u ok?" asked marshal lee. Marshal was a friend I had met before I came to Aaa and he was the only one who let me stay with him but then I couldn't stay cuz pricy gummy pants{ prince gumball} wanted to come over and talk to marshal lee so he is the only true friend I had besides Finn ,PB, and Marcy. "Not really I mean I don't want to be at this party first of all and second I think I like Finn… but Idk yet so don't go around telling ppl or ill kick your butt ya hear?" I asked. He nodded his head but then he put his arms around my waist, picked me up and next thing you know we are flying. I hold onto him tight even though I went flying with him before I was terrified of heights. He laughs as we soar near the moon, stars and clouds it's almost like you could touch them. Before we went back to the kingdom he laid me down on the big open field and then floated down to my level. He stared at me for a while but then he picked me up and took me back to the castle. _I wonder what he was thinking. _When we got back he left and I went to go find Finn.

Well that's all for now but stick around for more and if you want to see my Oc pm k? Peace and PASTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kianita125~

HeyYo! I'm baaaaaaack! Here is another Chapter for you jolly good folks so enjoy!

Normal Pov

Kiki was searching for Finn…. She needed him. "Finn! Finn! Finn!" Kiki shouted. When Finn heard Kiki calling his name he ran around to find her but he didn't see where he was going and bumped into someone. "Oh Sorry…. Finn?" the girl asked as Finn vision was getting clearer. "Kiki? Is that you?" Finn asked dizzily. Kiki was so happy she hugged him and Finn was a bit startled but hugged back. "Hey Kiki what's up?" Finn asked. "Finn… I think Marshall likes me…" she said looking away. Finn stared at her and thought that she was kidding but after a while, he knew she wasn't and he got pretty jealous. Kiki left Finn and went to go sit on the balcony and she heard the song "My immortal" by evanescence. She sat there sadly and she looked up to see the moon and she sighs. "I think no one remembered my birthday…." She said. Marshall floats in and he looks at her "I didn't…." he said. Kiki turned around to see Marshall smiling and floating to her. "Really? I doubt that..." Kiki said. She turned around but before she could do that marshall grabbed her wrist and kissed her. Kiki was in pure shock and she couldn't respond and when marshall pulled back he smirked. " Happy birthday ki- huh?" marshall stopped quickly when kiki got sad and he turned around to see finn. " Finn… I didn't k-'' she stopped as finn walked up to her and looked at her. He didn't say anything, all he did was walk away sadly with kiki chasing after him. " Finn! Finn!" she screamed. " What?!" finn said. He wwas angry and sad as kiki can tell. " finn its not my fault! Marshall kissed me!" she said. " I don't care! Besides its not like you like me anyways!" finn said. He left her alone and confused.

Well dudes thts all for now… se ya!

~kianita215


End file.
